That Night
by CutThroughSkin
Summary: Waking up in the woods, Gohan and Videl have to deal with the consequences of there actions that night months later.
1. Chapter 1  Awkward Moments

_Gohan's POV_

I woke up with this pounding in my head. I couldn't remember anything from the night before. I sat up slowly in the bed I was laying in, and I held my head in my hands. This is the feeling I never wanted to wake up to again. It felt like dad was banging his head against mine. That was the worst feeling anyone could ever have. Dad's head was harder than a rock. So let's just say my head really hurt. I picked my head up from my hands and looked at my surroundings. I didn't recognize the room I was in. In fact, I wasn't even in a room. I was in the forest. I felt the bed I was laying on and sure enough it wasn't an ordinary bed. It was a bed of moss. A lot of moss. I didn't understand why I couldn't remember anything. I really wanted to know why I was in the forest. Sleeping. And naked. I sat up straighter than I was already. I was naked. _Why_ was I naked?

"Stop moving." I heard a soft voice mumble next to me. I froze. It took me at least a minute to get up the nerve to look at what was next to me. I slowly turned and gasped. There, laying next to me, was my classmate Videl. And she was also naked.

My breathing caught in my throat. What was happening. Why was Videl here and naked. Oh no! We didn't. I hoped we didn't. But I couldn't ignore the smell that was all around me. I turned away from Videl. The smell that lingered in the air was the smell of something mated. And it wasn't no animal. Unless I was considered the animal. I was an half animal after all. That's why I could smell what I did. It didn't smell bad. It just left this funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

Slowly I turned back to Videl. She looked peaceful in her sleep. And she was really beautiful. No, Gohan. What am I thinking. I must be some pervert. Looking at my classmate, who I hardly even knew and relishing her body without her permission.

"Videl." I shook her. It was now or never. I had to wake her up sometime. I was voting for never though. In the few short weeks that I knew Videl, she was not going to be happy about the situation that we were in.

"Hmm," her soft voice mumbled. She slowly cracked her eyelids open. I watched her sit up and look around. She took in the whole scenario without caution until her eyes landed on me. We both blushed.

"Gohan! What's going on? And why are you naked?" she screamed at me. Her voice hurt my head. I wasn't completely over my little headache from when I woke up. I was about to answer her when she screeched some more.

"Why am _I_ naked!" her high pitched voice must have caused her head to hurt too, because she grabbed her head and groaned. I moved over from the little distance that was between us and wrapped my arms around her. I didn't want her to be hurt.

"What are you doing, Gohan?" she asked, pushing me away. I looked at her confused, but then remembered our situation. No clothing. Right. She must have had been uncomfortable.

"Sorry." I blushed even more than I already was.

"Now I will ask you again. What happened last night?" she asked me. She tried to cover herself up as much as she could with her hands. I looked away from her.

"I don't have any idea, Videl. But I know one thing that happened, though." I told her and, if possible, blushed even more. I didn't have to look at her to know that she was blushing too.

"H-how can you be so sure?" she asked me in a staggering voice.

"Well I can tell mostly by the smell. But being as we are both naked, I can presume more easily of the events that took place last night." I answered her. I still wasn't looking at her because I didn't want it to be more awkward, but something inside of me was starting to stir. I wanted very much to look at her. But I didn't.

"What do you mean by 'the smell'?" she asked me. This time I just glanced her way.

"Well," I stalled looking for the right words without saying to much, "I was born with my sense of smell more efficient. I can smell sex all around us." I said, once again blushing.

"Oh." she said in a small voice. I heard her shuffle around and looked at her, full-on. Not just a glance this time. She was putting a t-shirt over her head. It didn't stop me from getting a view at her lower half though. I started to feel bad and looked away again. This time with a lot a restraint.

"Do you have any idea as to why we cant remember anything?" she asked. I heard her sit down again and looked back over to her. I knew that her body would be hidden under the shirt that I recognized as my 'Gohan Son' shirt. I felt a little better that I didn't have to stare at her nakedness, but also disappointed. It wasn't like I didn't enjoy the view. She had a nice toned body. I blushed at my thoughts.

"No, I don't.' I said. She frowned at me. Then a red hue sprawled out across her face. She got back up and shuffled around again. When she sat back down beside me, she threw me my pants. As I pulled them up to my waist and tied the orange belt that held them up, she looked away.

"Well, it's early morning. Why don't we try to figure out what happened later. I'm sure my dad will be wandering where I am." Videl said. I nodded in agreement. When she didn't realize that I was agreeing with her I spoke up.

"Yes. That would be a good idea." I said, clearing my throat. It was a good idea because dad and Goten would probably be looking for me. If they found me and dad smelled the area, well, I don't even want to think about what he would think about all this. And I'm sure disappointment would be the biggest thing on his mind.

"So, how do we get out of here? Where ever 'here' is anyway." Videl said. This was going to be tough explaining this to her. I very well couldn't wait around until my dad found us, or wander through the forest all day where danger lived and then she would discover my power when I tried to defend her from any threat. Though she was a strong girl herself, which I admired, so maybe she wouldn't judge my strength too much. But it would be a problem if dad or anyone of my other friends found us wandering the forest with the way we smell. I had no other option in mind. I was going to have to reveal that I could fly.

"Well, I'm going to have to trust you with a secret Videl. Something you cannot tell anyone else, got it?" I told her. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Does this involve one of the many secrets that I have yet to discover about you, Gohan?" she asked.

"Yes." I cringed inwardly. Better to play it her way. I was just hoping that she wouldn't find anymore secrets out about me after this one.

"Ok then. You have my word." she said.

"Thank you." I told her before picking her up and flying above the treetop. She had her eyes closed from when jumped into the air, but now they were fully opened.

"G-Gohan." she stuttered surprised.

"I have a guess as to where we are. So flying is the fasted way to get around." I told her. I looked down at her and she was staring open mouthed at me. She quickly snapped her jaw shut and smirked.

"So you ARE the Great Saiyaman!" she exclaimed. I had this guilty look on my face. When she saw it, her smirk turned into a full fledged smile.

"Please, that is also another thing I want you to keep a secret. Please Videl." I pleaded of her, closing in on Hercule City. (I refuse to call it Satan City! That is just horrible!)

"Don't worry. I wont tell a soul." she said to my relief. "But there is one ting I would like in return from you." she said, making me nervous.

"What would that be?" I asked her slowly.

"I want to learn how to fly." she said. I halted in mi air. We were now above the city. It wasn't that far from where we were really. Only about a twenty minute flight.

"You want to what?" I asked her.

"You heard me. I want to fly." she said. I stared at her for a brief moment. Well I guess it couldn't hurt to teach her or anything. Well at least I hope not.

"Ok. Fine. A trade. My secrets for lessons.' I bargained. I already believed that she would keep my secrets because I doubted that she would have lied to me, but I wanted to really make sure.

"Deal." she agreed and we shook hands.

"Now that that's settled. Where do you live?" I asked her.

"In the middle of the city. It's the biggest mansion in the whole area." she said pointing to the middle of the city. It was hard to spot. When she said it was big, she wasn't kidding. So five minutes later, which were spent silently, we landed on her balcony.

"Have a good day Videl. And think hard about what might of happened last night." I said blushing. As I was about to take flight once more, she grabbed my shoulder.

"Um, Gohan." Videl said looking down and blushing.

"Yes Videl?" I asked.

"About that." she started to say, but didn't continue.

"I'm sorry Videl." I told her. I knew she was probably embarrassed or ashamed of herself. I was too.

"I know me too." she said, still looking down.

I grabbed her chin and made her look up at me. "If it is anyone's fault, it's probably mine." I told her. I didn't want her to feel the blame for what happened.

"No. We both did it. What ever happened. But if I had to wake up today like I did, I'm, um, I'm glad it was you." she said, smiling. Her face was beet red by now.

"Same here." I told her shocked. I hadn't expected her to say something like that.

"Well, I hope we figure out what happened soon." she said.

"I will try my hardest to remember." I told her. She nodded her head at me and kissed my cheek. She ran inside before I could respond. I touched the spot on my cheek that was still warm, and smiled. I jumped off her balcony and into the air, heading for a forest with a nice cold river. I had to wash away my urges and the smell from my body before I could go home.

I flew to a river not to far from my home and cleaned up. Once I was certain that I was clean, I headed for the little house that smelled like breakfast.

_Videl's POV_

Once I left Gohan standing on my balcony, I hurried to my shower. I felt sticky underneath of the shirt I was wearing. As I was standing under the warm water that was showering over me, thought back to this mornings events, Waking up next to Gohan was a big surprise. And even more was that I was naked. I knew in my gut when I seen his nakedness before my own though, that we had done something. I couldn't believe that I had slept with Gohan. I didn't justify myself as a whore or anything. Of course not. That was over the top. And besides it was my first time. And yet again, I cant help to thank that it was Gohan. I guess he wasn't really the nerd everyone thought home. I also couldn't help to think that last night, I didn't go unsatisfied. My body felt great. Or was this feeling normal. There was no way I would tell anyone though. So I couldn't get an answer. If anyone found out about this, I would be in so much trouble because this kind of new would spread. And fast.

I hopped our of the shower when I felt it getting cold. I looked at Gohan's shirt that was lying on my floor and tried to figure out what I should do with it. It wasn't like I could just through it in the hamper. The maid would show it to my dad when she found it doing laundry and all kinds of questions would be asked. Like mainly, 'Who was Son Gohan.' I couldn't deal with that. My dad would be so disappointed in me if he found out what happened. So I decided to just stuff the shirt in my bag and give it to Gohan at school. School! With sudden realization I stood up and went to my dresser. School had started over an hour ago. I didn't want to look suspicious. What would people say if Gohan and I were absent on the same day? As I speedily got dressed and headed out the door with Gohan's shirt in my bag - this was only in case he realized that school was today and actually came too - I quickly hurried to Orange Star High School.

I arrived at school at the end of the second bell. When I took my seat for third period, Erasa filled me in on a little of my missing memory last night.

'So how's the party girl doing?" she asked me. I looked at her startled for a moment.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Oh you don't remember do you. That's not surprising. You had many drinks last night." Erasa laughed. Thank goodness no one was around us to hear. The teacher wasn't it so everyone was somewhere else talking to each other.

"So why was I drinking?" I asked. I wasn't the one to drink. In fact, if what Erasa was saying was true, last night had been the first time I ever frank.

"You were really frustrated with the whole identity of the Great Saiyaman mystery. You said that a few shots would be good for you and you were out of it." Erasa told me. She was smiling really big.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" I asked her. Her smile only grew larger.

"Well what happened with you and Son Gohan. He showed up while you were drunk and you offered him something to drink. Soon he was out of it too. The last thing I knew was you two heading off into the forest somewhere." she said. I blushed deeply.

"Well I don't know what your talking about. I was in my room this morning." I lied.

Her smile fell from her face. "Too bad. Gohan's a cutie. I thought you guys would hook up. Maybe he was a gentlemen and took you home.' she said smiling a little before frowning again. "No I thought I saw him leave. Besides, he's too much of a goodie guy." she said giggling.

"Yea." I said slowly. A goodie guy with a 'Goodie Body!' I blushed at my thoughts.

"Bummer. So, who knows. Did you check or anything?" she asked me. I looked at her confused.'

"Check what?' I asked.

"If you were still a virgin silly." she giggled.

I was a deep scarlet red by now. I had to come up with a good lie and fast.

"Erasa. I don't feel different. Down there doesn't hurt. And it's ALL in order." I said, turning into a ripe tomato. She seemed to accept my answer. I looked away from her and the teacher walked in the room. I wasn't paying attention to the lesson on how my dad became the world's hero. I was more focusing on what Erasa had said. I was never the one to drink. And I'm sure Gohan wasn't either. So why would he accept the drink I supposedly offered him last night. I would have to ask him when I saw him tomorrow why he might have been sad, or angry, or whatever emotion makes a nice guy want to drink. I was so deep in though about all this that I didn't even hear the bell ring. It was only when the teacher came an tapped me on the shoulder that I realized everyone was gone.

"Miss Videl. Are you feeling well?" she asked me.

"Yes Ma'am." I told her and left the classroom.

When I was home and in my room, I flopped down on my bed and close my eyes. All I wanted to do now was take a nap. After the information I found out about today, all the thinking had made me tired. But for some reason unknown to me, I took Gohan shirt out of my bag and curled up into it. The fabric was really soft. It smelled like the forest. It had Gohan's masculine scent on it too. Soon I fell asleep to the comfort of the shirt.

In my dream, I was in the forest. It was the one that Gohan and I woke up in. In fact, it was the spot that we woke up in. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness that surrounded me, I heard footsteps approach. I stood up quickly and looked all around. In the distance of the far corner of the forest, there was Gohan and he was walking towards me. My breath starting picking up. Faster and faster did he seem to get to me and before I knew it, he was breathing down on me. He was so much more taller than me, that I had to look up. And when I did, his lips met mine. He tasted so good. We stood there and kissed each other for a long time. When I finally decided that I needed breath, I parted from him. I was panting more than he was. He seemed to be out of breath, but not by much. He smiled down at me and I smiled up at him. Then I felt something pulling me closer to Gohan. I looked to see a tail of something wrap itself around my waist. I followed that tail to find the source and it led to Gohan's back.

"You have a tail?" I asked him surprised.

"Yes." he said. Then his lips were descending to mine again. I stood on my toes to meet his kiss and…..

"VIDEL!" I shot ramrod straight up from my bed. My face was all sweaty and sticky. I looked around.

"Videl, what are you doing?" I heard the voice of my dad say. I looked around but couldn't find him. Where was he at?

"Videl?" came his voice again. This time I looked down at my watch sighed. He was phoning me from my watch.

"Yes dad?" I asked into the watch.

"There's somebody here to see you." he said.

"Okay thanks dad." I said. And sighed. I laid back on my bed and closed my eyes. I wished that I could still be dreaming. Though my dream was weird. I mean seriously, Gohan having a tail? How weird. I heard my door open and got up into a sitting position. There, as if I called him with my mind or something, was Gohan standing in my doorway.

"Are you okay, Videl?" he asked me walking over to my bed.

"Yeah. Just a dream." I said wiping my forehead with the back of my hand. "What brings you here?" I asked him curiously. I didn't think I was going to see him till tomorrow.

"I was wandering if you remembered anything." he said. I nodded my head and he sat down at the edge of my bed. I was about to tell him what Erasa told me when I saw that his eyes weren't on mine. I followed his gaze and found that I was still holding his shirt. All I did was blush.

"Yeah I was going to give it back to you the next time I saw you." I said blushing and handing it over. He just nodded and took it. "Anyway." I huffed. I began to tell him what Erasa told me. I started with the angry me on a drinking rampage and ended up with asking him why he would accept the drink I offered him.

"It was because of a sparring issue that I had with Vegeta. It doesn't matter." he told me. I looked at him and he seemed fine. So I just shrugged it off.

"Sp what now?" I asked him. He seemed to be thinking my question over. After about five minutes, he smiled.

"How about we just hang out with each other." he said. I considered this and smiled.

"Yes. Let's." once again we shook hands and laughed. This was the beginning of a beautiful, yet hopefully more than friends, friendship.


	2. Chapter 2 Time With You

_Gohan's POV_

The next day was a good day for me. Videl and I hung out all day during school and afterwards. First we went to get some ice cream and then we headed off to the new amusement park that they just opened. It was a bright place, to say the least. There were probably over three hundred rides there. Of course it was an indoor amusement park, so I couldn't just fly around and look at the rides that looked more interesting to ride. But it wasn't boring with Videl around. When we walked around we would talk about things that we did as little kids. Of course I couldn't say anything that would expose me as an alien, but I managed to tell her about the 'normal' parts of my childhood.

The last ride we rode at the park was the Leap Of Death. It was this ride that took you up two hundred feet in the air and dropped you at an incredible speed. For me it was no big deal. Videl on the other hand had gotten sick.

"I am never doing that again." she said after she left the girls restroom. She had been puking up all the food that we had eaten that day.

"Yeah. I don't think you should either." I said with a little laugh, putting my hands behind my head.

"It's not funny, Gohan." she glared at me. My smile dropped from my face and looked away.

"I didn't mean it to be mean Videl." I told her.

"Ok. Sorry for over exaggerating." she said and smiled at me. Just then both our stomach's growled and that made us both laugh.

"How about we go get some dinner." I told her.

"Sounds good to me. But lets eat out and not here." she said, scrunching up her face as we passed a food stand.

"How about my house. My mom would just love to have you over for dinner." I suggested.

"Why not?" she said and smiled. I smiled back at her and we headed to an empty alley. Once we were sure no one was around I grabbed Videl tight and flew through the air.

It was about halfway to my house when I noticed that she was shivering. I slowed my speed down and, if possible, let her cuddle closer to me. Her body felt nice next to mine. And of course this brought up memories of that morning. I frowned. It wasn't that I wasn't happy that she didn't hate me or anything, but I felt something I never felt before. I was growing closer to Videl, though it has only been nearly two days. I guess this is always the feeling when you lose _it_.

When we arrived at the house, Goten and dad were sparring in the front yard. I was thankful that they weren't super saiyans. I could only imagine what Videl would say if she thought she saw 'The Gold Fighter'. Or worse. She might have recognized dad from the broadcast of the Cell Games.

"Hey Gohan. Who's your friend?" dad asked when he spotted me. I let Videl go and we walked over to him.

"Dad, this is my friend Videl. Videl, this is my dad, Goku Son." I said, introducing them. My dad smiled and waved. Videl's mouth dropped.

"Hi Videl. It's nice to meet you." dad said to her.

"Your Son Goku. THE Son Goku. The world martial artist champion. Well, the one before my dad." she asked him with a huge smile. My dad's smile wavered a bit.

"Your dad is Hercule, The Champ?" he asked, unsure.

"Yes sir." Videl told him. My dad looked as if he wanted to laugh. He knew it would be rude to though, so he just said that was nice.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" a little voice spoke up. We all looked over to Goten who was bouncing our way. I smiled as he jumped into my arms.

"I missed you big brother." she said hugging me.

"I missed you too squirt." I told him and ruffled his hair. He looked at Videl and smiled.

"Hi. I'm Goten." he said waving.

"Videl." she said smiling at him. We all laughed lightly as Goten kept bouncing up and down in my arms.

When it was time for dinner, Videl and mom met and once again Videl was shocked. Mom was Chi Chi, the great Ox Kings daughter. She had fought in the World Martial Arts tournament and got engaged to my dad there. To say the least, she loved my family. I could tell by her warm glow to her ki was giving off. In fact, her ki level seemed stronger than it did before. I guess she must have been training harder.

"Wow this looks great Mrs. Son." Videl appraised her food. It was some fancy chicken mom had made tonight. She said she had a feeling that she needed to do something special soon.

"Why thank you Videl. And call me Chi Chi." mom told her. Videl smiled and nodded and began to eat her food.

After dinner was over, it was dark out. Today had been a great day, but I was a little sad it had to end. But there was always tomorrow and the rest of the days to follow. I knew that Videl and I would hang out more. She was my only real friend at school. I didn't really want to become friends with anyone else because I would just end up never seeing them again afterwards. I had a feeling I was going to see Videl a lot though. I mean, we did work together. It didn't matter if no one else knew I or not. And that reminds me about our little deal we had made.

"Oh Videl." I said as we headed out the front door.

"Yes, Gohan?" she said, waiting.

"Tomorrow we can start your flying lessons." I told her. She looked at me confused or a minute, but then smiled.

"I almost forgot. How silly of me. Tomorrow then." she said. She pulled out a capsule that contained her jet copter.

"I'll take you home Videl. It's not a problem." I told her.

"Thanks, but I think I'll go by jet." she said. I nodded and watched her head out towards the city. I felt this strong feeling in my chest as she flew out of site, but ignored it for now. I could find out what it meant some other time. As I walked back into the house, Goten was just walking out of the living room.

"Let's go to bed Goten." I said. He nodded and walked with me to our room tht we shared. That night I dreamt of Videl.

_Videl's POV_

I woke up early in the morning the next day so that I could get to the Son's house when they were probably waking up. It had taken me almost three hours to get home last night. I wasn't as tired as I would have thought I would have been this morning. I felt great. Better than great. I felt this big burst of energy. After I took my shower and got dressed, I headed out.

It only took two and a half hours to get to the Son residence this time. By the time I encapsulated my jet plane, Gohan had come outside. He wasn't dressed for flying lessons. He was only wearing pants. I gulped at his sleepy attire. He look handsome in the morning. His hair was all ruffled and his muscles seemed less bulky but not weak. It was definitely a good look for him

"What?" he asked me. I realized I was just standing there staring at him. I blushed and looked away.

'Nothing. Just came to wake you up for my lessons, sleepy head." I said walking over to him.

"Well before we start, did you have any breakfast yet/" he asked. I should've known. The way Gohan eats at school is unbelievable. It was more at dinner yesterday.

"Only a nutrients bar." I told him. He frowned a little when I said that.

"Well you'll need a lot of energy for today. Come on. Mom's cooking breakfast." he said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door. I followed behind so I would trip while he was pulling me.

"Good morning Videl." Chi Chi said as I walked into the kitchen. "I see you're an early morning riser too. It's so good to see you again." she said kindly and set the table, making room for one more.

"You too Mrs-" I stopped in the middle of saying Mrs. Son when she glared at me. "I mean Chi Chi." she smiled. I took a nervous seat at the table next to Gohan. Chi Chi's glare was menacing. I shivered.

"Hello there." I heard Goku say behind me. I smiled at him as he went up to kiss his wife. Goten followed in afterwards and took his seat next to me. When I felt him staring at me for a while, I got annoyed.

"What?" I asked him. Not rudely though. I didn't want to show any disrespect to these kind people.

"Are you going to be over here all the time now?" he asked me.

'Well Gohan's giving me flying lessons. So basically." I told him. He looked me up and down and I started to get annoyed again. Then he smiled a big smile.

"Does this mean you're my new sister?" he asked. Gohan, who had just stuffed many pancakes in his mouth, spout them out all over his plate, coughing.

"No Goten. It doesn't mean that she will be your new sister." he said blushing. I didn't get it. What was so wrong for a little kid to assume that. It wasn't like he was talking about us getting married or anything. IT was just about how much time I was spending over at the house.

"Oh don't mind them Videl." Chi Chi said sitting down. "No one knows how things will turn out." she said and smiled. I thought for a moment about what she was saying and looked down and blushed. I looked at Gohan from the corner on my eye and he was blushing too. We had both caught on to what Chi Chi was saying. I wander what she would say then if she knew that Gohan and I had slept together. Nothing good. And more assumptions I would guess.

Now that I started to think about that night again, I couldn't help but notice that Gohan and I were acting like nothing had happened. We got along better than we did before, but we just stored that memory away. Was it suppose to be like this. I wish I could ask the one person I knew would help me, but she was no longer with me. My mother had died when I was five and I missed her everyday. I stored her back away so I would have an emotional time over here and thought back to Gohan and I. It wasn't like I wanted to talk about it. It was just that, out of all, nothing really had changed. Did he feel anything at all?

"Videl?" I heard someone call my name. I looked over at Goku and saw his worried expression.

"Yes, Goku?" I asked.

"Are you alright. You haven't touched your food." he said.

"I'm fine." I said. I heard Chi Chi laugh.

"Oh don't worry Videl. When Goku doesn't see someone consuming food like he does, he always thinks something's wrong." she said. Everyone at the table laughed.

After breakfast was ate, Gohan and I went out in the yard to start my lessons. Well I should say Goten's and mine. He joined in when we finished eating. He wanted to fly like the birdies in the sky. I giggled at him. He was such a cute little kid.

'Alright you two. The first step to flying is channeling your energy." Gohan said.

"My what?" I asked him confused.

"Your energy, it's the power you have deep inside your body-" I cut him off.

"I really don't want to talk about my body right now." I said blushing. Gohan's blush was worse than mine. So maybe he did feel _something_ about what happened that night.

"Right err, Goten. You go over there and I will go over the basics with Videl." he said. Goten looked disappointed.

"Alright, but when I come back you better be ready." he said hopping off.

"Videl let's not talk about _that _here." Gohan said. He was so close to me now that I couldn't move.

"I wasn't going to." I said. He looked relieved.

"Now let's get back to the lesson." he said and continued to instruct me. About an hour later I got the basics down. It was time to start focusing that energy into flying now. Goten had showed back up and we were both ready. I couldn't wait to be soaring through the air.

As Goten and I listened to what Gohan was explaining to us, I felt a wave a, well something, I don't know what to describe it as, wash over me. Gohan had paused in mid sentence of what he was saying and looked, opened mouthed towards me.

"That's it Videl." he stuttered out. I looked at him confused.

"What's it?" I asked him.

"Your pushing that energy that makes you fly out of you. Wow. I expected Goten to be the first to do it, but wow." he said now smiling at me. I looked at the ground below me, and was shocked at what I saw. The grass was flowing out under me and I lifted off the ground a little. There was a problem though. I wasn't doing anything. Sure I felt the power, I guess I would call it, but it was of my doing. I didn't pull this power from deep inside me. Something else did. And I was afraid to guess what.

Suddenly as my unexplained surge of energy came, it went. I was a little relieved because it had scared me a little. I didn't want to continue to do this today.

"Gohan, you teach Goten. I'm done for now." I said and walked over to the tree that was closest to us. I needed to sit down. I saw Gohan say something to his brother and then he walked over to me and sat down.

"What's wrong Videl. You were doing great." he said, the corners of his mouth raising.

"I know, but right now I'm tired." I said, not telling him about that little power boost.

"Okay then. How about after lunch then." he asked.

"No. I think I will just go home." I told him. What smile he had on his face was now gone. He frowned at me.

"If you're sure." he said, sounding like he wanted me to stay.

"I'm sure." I told him. I pulled my jet plane out of my pocket and watched its form take place as I clicked it and threw it to the ground and waved goodbye to a frowning Gohan. And off I went.

_A/N: Sorry I ended this chapter quickly but I didn't want to write anymore. _


	3. Chapter 3 Keeping Secrets

Videl's POV

_One Month Later_

The month that followed my flying lessons was great. That boost of energy I received on my first day didn't go away. This made it easier for me to control all of my power and I could fly within the first few days. I was so happy. Gohan and I would fly around everyday so that I could improve. I was almost as fast as him now. When he first found out about my speed though, he didn't seem as happy as me. He looked a little…shocked. It didn't matter though. He got used to it so it was fine.

Today, one month after the _incident_, Gohan and I were closer than we ever were before. He was the nicest person I had ever met. I was glad that I got to hang out with him. We spent everyday together. When we weren't flying, we were either going to the amusement park, or eating ice cream at the shop, and even fighting off the bad guys as a duo. Life with the Son Gohan was great. School was not as boring now either. People there thought we were dating, seeing how we spent every minute with each other. That wasn't true though. People and their stupid rumors.

My life in this past month was a blast. I couldn't wish for anything more. Well, I wished for one thing more. The thing that brought my happy mood down. The thing that I really wanted and hoped to get soon.

My period.

It was never late. I was suppose to start the previous day, but it didn't come. I wasn't worried about it though because it was usually a day off. But two days wasn't normal. And three days was getting me paranoid. When I still didn't start it by the end of the week, I was frantic.

_No no NO!_, I thought. This could NOT be happening to me. But sadly it was. I had gone to the pharmacy and bought a pregnancy test. Of course I went in under cover. I couldn't have this kind of news all over the headlines. When I went home and did my business with it, the three minutes that it took to get the results were mutilating. It took forever. I didn't three minutes could be so bad. But what was worse, _was_ the results. I cried for hours when I found out that I was pregnant. What was I going to do. How was I going to tell Gohan, and his family. The whole world would know me as a bad influence. Stupid alcohol. If that one night didn't prove to be the end of any drinking habit I might have started, this sure made the knockout. To make things worse, I was suppose to hang with Gohan at his house. He said some of his friends would be over and that I should meet them.

If I know one thing in this world anymore. Its keeping a secret. And that's exactly what I was going to do with this little fiasco.

_At Gohan's house the next day…_

I was fidgeting with the hem of my shirt in the bathroom at the Son residence. Chi Chi had made a wonderful breakfast and I couldn't help but inhale many assortments that were laid out on the table. I didn't realize that I had been eating as much as the three boys until they were all staring at me. Gohan had looked shocked and Goku just smiled his famous Son smile. I passed my eating habit off as nerves. After I had been done eating, all that food didn't stay down. I puked almost all of it up after I was finished.

"Videl, you okay?" Chi Chi sounded on the other side of the door.

"Just fine. I think I ate too much." I laughed nervously, opening the door. She smiled at me and nodded.

"I'll say. You ate as much a saiyans did." she said. I stared at her a bit confused.

"What's a saiyans?" I asked her.

"Oh my. You wont have to worry about that right now." Chi Chi said hurriedly. I passed off whatever she had said and saved it for later. But I knew I wasn't the only one keeping a secret. I guess there was more to the Son family than I might have realized.

I walked with Chi Chi into the kitchen and helped her with the dishes. I started to help her after the first two weeks that I was over here. If she cooked for me, I should do something for her in return. She wasn't one of my maids or anything.

After the morning dishes were done, I went off to find Gohan. He was outside sparring with his dad and Goten. I would have joined in with them if it had not been for my little secret. Now that I was thinking about it again, I went over and started helping Chi Chi with the laundry. I had to keep my mind off of keeping this baby a secret. If I kept thinking about it too much, I would wind up looking guilty of something with everything I did. I was good at keeping a secret, but this didn't count. This was something more serious than anything I had hid from someone.

When the clothes were all done up, I asked Chi Chi if I could help her with anything else. She told me that if I wanted to help with cleaning the house for their friends, that it would be a big help for her. I agreed. She always liked to talk to me and I didn't mind. I was thankful that I knew she would take up most of the conversation and I didn't have to talk that much. The only thing I had to do was just nod my head and say a few short words that would sound like I was really paying attention. But I wasn't paying attention this time. She had started to talk about Gohan as a baby. That was not what I wanted to listen too. So as we cleaned the house, I would accidentally bumped into something and almost break it, or I would forget what I was doing and clean what I had already cleaned. It was what I was talking about. I was acting like I was guilty of something.

I was saved by the sound of an aircraft landing outside. It must have been the friends Gohan was talking about. Chi Chi and I went outside to greet the arriving guests.

_Gohan's POV_

I was sparring with my dad and Goten when our friends landed. We went over to meet them. Kurillen came out first followed my Eighteen with baby Marron. It was great to see them again.

"Hey. Wow guys. It's been awhile." Kurillen said.

"It's only been two years." dad said slapping Kurillen on the back.

"That's a long time for us normal people, Goku." Kurillen said and we all laughed. Just then mom and Videl walked out of the house. Mom had a smile on her face, while Videl was looking nervous.

"Hello everyone." mom said.

"It's good to see you again Chi Chi." Kurillen smiled. Then he noticed Videl next to her. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh this is Gohan's friend, Videl." mom said, introducing her to everyone.

"Come on. Don't you mean to say girlfriend?" Kurillen laughed. He stopped when Eighteen smacked him on the back of the head.

"Goon." she simply said and walked over to mom and Videl. Videl was blushing and looking away from everyone. I looked away and blushed too.

"Well come on inside. I want to here about little Marron." my mom gushed to Eighteen. Kurillen, along with my dad and Goten, followed after them, both catching each other up on what's been going on in their life. I walked over to Videl, who was still standing in the same spot looking nervous, and put my arm on her shoulder. She must not have noticed me coming to her because she jumped when I touched her.

"Why are you so jumpy?" I asked her smiling.

"W-what do you mean? I'm not jumpy." she said nervously.

"Yes you are. Their just my friends. Why are you nervous." I asked her. She was never the one to be shy at meeting other people. That much I knew.

"Uh, I, uh." she said fidgeting. I shook my head at her and started to lead her in the house. We met back with everyone in the living room.

"What were you guys doing that took you so long?" Kurillen asked, smirking a Vegeta-Like-Smirk.

"Nothing. Now mind your own business you midget." Videl huffed and stalked away. We all stared at her in chock and she slammed the door shut mine and Goten's room.

"Does that mean you were doing something, Son?" dad asked.

I turned back to him. "No. I just asked why she was so jumpy today." I told him. "Maybe I should check on her." I mumbled to myself.

"No Gohan. Just leave her alone. She's been out of it ever since she showed up this morning. When we were cleaning, she was so lost in her own thought she probably didn't even know what we were doing. I say something happened and she isn't coping well with it. She'll come around later though. I'm sure of it." mom said.

"Ok." I said and sat down next to Goten. I didn't really keep up with the conversation that was going on. I kept thinking about Videl. Why was she so out of it today? Could she be on her period or something. Mom said that girls get moody when they were on it. Or could she be upset about something that had happened. I remember her acting a little weird throughout the week, but she seemed normal. Maybe I didn't catch on to something. I should have asked her what was wrong. Was I a bad friend or something?

"Videl is a very bright girl. She's real nice to have around too." I heard someone say. I looked up from my thoughts. They were talking about Videl.

"She looks familiar." Eighteen said and looked at me.

"That's because her dad is that crazy Hercule guy." my dad said laughing.

"No way. From the Cell Games." Kurillen said. He joined my dad on the floor, holding there stomachs and laughing.

"Now you two it's not nice to laugh about it. Besides Videl could hear you." my mom scolded. They didn't listen though. So mom did what she usually did. She whacked them in the back of the head with a frying pan. That got them to shut up. Eighteen was laughing now, and little Marron was giggling.

"Now that's what I need to get around the house." Eighteen said.

Kurillen looked up at her and had this panicked expression on his face that made everyone laugh. It was the laugh that sounded from out of the room that made us all turn our heads.

"Hello. I'm sorry for being so rude." Videl said and came in the room.

"Oh it's okay." Kurillen said smiling at her. She came over by me and sat down. I smiled down at her. I was glad that she decided to come out. I missed her, even though she was in the other room.

"Well I'm going to start lunch." mom said getting up.

"I'll help you." Videl and Eighteen said at the same time. I looked at Videl and dropped part of my smile. I didn't want her to go.

"Oh, that's okay Videl. Eighteen and I can handle it." mom said to my relief.

"Yeah, you can come spar with us. Goku says you're a great fighter." Kurillen said. I smiled. Now that I thought about it, I really wanted to spar with Videl. See how much she's improved.

"Um, no that's okay. I, uh, will just watch." Videl said. I looked at her shocked. She never turned down a good spar.

'You're not sick or anything. Maybe you did eat too much this morning." my dad said.

"Yeah, you love to spar." I added in. I didn't want to push her into it, but if she didn't want to spar, then there was defiantly something going on.

"Uh, I, Um, fine." she said in a puff. I wasn't relieved. She didn't sound like she wanted to spar at all. Still, I didn't say anything as we headed out the door.

_Videl's POV_

Oh crap! What am I going to do. it's not enough that I freaked them out by yelling at the small guy, Kurillen, I think his name was, but now this. Gohan was looking at me suspiciously. I knew he knew that something was up, but I'm just hoping that he wouldn't guess. I'm so stupid. I was suppose to act like nothing was wrong. I wasn't doing a very good job of it. I was just going to have to go easy while fighting. A blow to the stomach wouldn't be good for the baby.

"Alright. Videl and you should start." Goku said to Gohan. He nodded and looked over to me, looking to see if it was okay. I nodded and we took our fighting stances.

_Okay Videl, easy now_, I thought. Gohan came at me and I dodged a kick that he shot towards my leg. I was in the air now and he came at me again. I tried to run away and he appeared in front of me. He was faster than anyone I had ever met, but it didn't phase me. I knew there was something different about him.

"Don't run away Videl. Fight. You don't want to be a coward." he said. I knew that he knew about what he was doing. I was not a coward. I would not back down. He knew it got under my skin. Ugh, that, that, boy!

I spiked up my energy as Gohan showed me how to do and punched him in the face. He looked a little surprised but he started to dodge my punches and land some of his own. We were really into fighting when I noticed his next blow, heading for my stomach. I quickly dodged him and that's when I exploded. I exploded with rage towards him because I was protecting our child. Of course he didn't know about this baby, but I didn't care. I felt my power ski rocket and I grabbed his arms and flung him with lightening speed towards the ground. When I landed next to him, I growled.

_Kurillen's POV_

I couldn't believe my eyes. Videl had so much power inside of her. When she flung Gohan to the ground and started to growl at him, the least I could say I was shocked. She didn't look like she could pack so much energy.

"Wow I never seen her fight like this." Goku said next to me. His mouth was just now closing from the shock he just got.

'What do you mean?" I asked him. How else did she fight?

"She was never this strong. Gohan was using all his energy that wouldn't make him transform just to try and stop her from throwing him." Goku said. I looked at him like he was crazy. Then I looked to the girl, who was now blushing and apologizing to Gohan.

"What are you talking about. There's no way she can stop Gohan if he used all his energy in his base state. It's impossible." I said shocked.

"Yeah, but did you feel her ki. It was stronger than yours." Goku told me. I looked over at the girl next to Gohan. Higher than mine. I've been training for years and in one moment this girl had more power than me? What was going on?

"Incredible." was all I said. I looked at Goku and he looked like he was thinking about something important. Then he looked over to the girl. I could only imagine what was going on in that head of his.

_Goku's POV_

What? No. I don't think she could be. Maybe. But Gohan said their relationship wasn't like that. Maybe he was lying. Gohan never really lied. But how else to explain her power. She was just like Chi Chi when she was pregnant with Gohan.

I looked over at Videl and eyed her carefully. She didn't look any different than normal. Maybe I'm wrong.

"Lunch is ready." I heard Chi Chi call out to us. I would have to stop thinking about this for now. Right, FOOD!


	4. Chapter 4 Secrets Revealed

_Gohan's POV_

Lunch, to say the least, was weird. Mom had made a lot more extra food for our three extra friends, but it seems that she had to make more after that because of Videl. It was warming in a way though. I didn't think she could eat like my family. It was sort of cool. Kurillen just stared opened mouthed at her. Then he just shook his head saying something about me and her being perfect for each other. I had blushed when he said that, but thankfully Videl did hear him.

After lunch, Videl and I watched Kurillen and my dad spar. I got nervous when they went full strength. Videl still didn't know about us yet…_What do I mean by 'yet?'_ I thought to myself. Anyway, I looked at her trying to decipher her expression. But she didn't give one and that made me more nervous. The only movement she made was to look at me and then back to the fighting pair.

Just as they were finishing up sparring though, the possible thing that could ever happen happened. Bulma showed up with Vegeta and Trunks. They landed just as Kurillen and dad finished. Dad of course won the little spar.

"Trunks!" Goten squealed when he came out of the jet. The two children bounced up and down, excited to see each other.

"Goten, man. Finally I can spar with someone who wont hurt me too much." Trunks said and glared over at his dad.

"Grow stronger if you hate being grounded into a pulp." Vegeta just said.

"Vegeta!" Bulma scolded him. He just looked away from her. I laughed a little bit. Mom and Eighteen came out of the house then and greeted the new comers.

"How ever did you manage to get Vegeta away from the gravity room?" my mom laughed.

"Oh you know. He wanted to-" Bulma trailed off in thought, "Oh he said that he wanted to "kick that low third class scum of a saiyan. It's been awhile since he's had some real action." Bulma laughed with my mother.

"Your so funny Bulma." I laughed nervously. Videl sure hadn't missed her description of my dad. She looked at Bulma confused then looked at me.

"Give it up Gohan." she told me. I looked away nervously. With Vegeta here things were going to get very suspicious.

"Oh Gohan. Who's this?" Bulma walked over to us and looked at Videl.

Kurillen laughed over by my dad. "Oh that's just Gohan's girlfriend." he said. Eighteen whacked him on the back of the head.

"You mean you actually found yourself a mate." Vegeta said. I blushed and didn't fail to notice Videl's either.

"It's not like that!" I said embarrassed. I didn't want her to think anything about pressuring her or anything. I mean with what happened and everything, she probably just wanted to remain friends for now. I admit that I like her more than a friend, but she's the one that calls the shots.

"Hmm well that's strange. You've already mated with her. So I say it _is _like that." Vegeta said. Everyone who was around gasped. This was NOT happening right now.

"Oh so you think so too, Vegeta." my dad said walking over to him.

"Well it's kind of obvious for anyone who can read ki's." Vegeta told him.

"GOHAN!" mom screamed. Oh no.

"He he yes, mother?" I said inching away from her and for some reason, hiding behind Videl. She looked at me and had this panicked expression.

"How could you not tell me. You two1" she scolded. I hung my head in shame. I had let my mother down. I wasn't the perfect gentlemen to her anymore. That meant a lot to me.

"I mean, the least you could do was tell me that I was getting grandchildren earlier than I thought I would be getting." she said and everyone dropped Aime style.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her confused. It wasn't like Videl and I were going to do that again until awhile.

_Oh so that's going to happen again is it? Well maybe she wont want to._ The back of my mind was saying

"Come on, Gohan. You mean you haven't noticed? If you were smart enough you would have noticed the day after you mated with her." Vegeta said smirking. He seemed entertained.

"Oh this is soooo exciting!" Bulma squealed. I looked at them all dumb struck. What was going on? While I was thinking about all this, I saw Videl inch back away from everyone.

"Does this mean that I'm going to be an Uncle?" Goten asked.

"Well duh Goten. That's normally how it is." Trunks scoffed and looked away.

"For you to be an Uncle Goten, Videl would have to be pregnant." I said. I froze when I said these words. Slowly I turned to look at Videl, who was looking away for an escape.

"Oh look. The brats catching on." Vegeta said an laughed. Kurillen was laughing with him,. But I was just focusing on Videl. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

_Videl's POV_

No! This was NOT happening. Okay if this is how secrets are kept to oneself, I'm seriously turning into a tattle tale. Stupid ki reading people. I couldn't let myself look at Gohan. I could clearly state that he was shocked. Beyond shocked. Really, did he expect anything else to come form that night. It wasn't like we used protection or anything.

Oh this was all the 'gravity defying hair' guys fault. If he kept that stupid mouth of his shut, I wouldn't be in this awkward situation.

"Videl?" Gohan said. I let out a deep breath. Maybe I could lie my way out of this. I looked up at him, trying to keep my emotionless face.

"I have no idea what there talking about." I said and turned away.

"That's a damn lie, Videl." Gohan snapped. I contained my gasp while everyone else let there's out.

"Wow Kakarot. I guess your brat isn't a saint after all." Vegeta said laughing.

"Can it Vegeta" Gohan snarled at him. This just made him laugh further on.

"Videl." Gohan said again. I looked into his eyes.

"I found out yesterday morning." I said. I would not cry. I would not cry. I WOULDN'T CRY!

But I did.

"Umm, everyone in the house. They need privacy." I heard Chi Chi say. I couldn't say of anyone listened to her or not. My eyes were blurry and Gohan had came and hugged me. So now my face was buried in his chest. I cried into him and he just tried to soothe me. I felt the wind on my back and looked up. He had taken to the air and was now flying towards, well wherever. I didn't care, I just cried.

_Chi Chi's POV_

Oh this was wonderful. I was going to have grandbabies. I should start planning a wedding. Oh yes. They couldn't be together without a wedding. I looked around at everyone in the living room. Only our friends would be invited to the wedding. Well Videl's close family members, but that was it.

"So, how about that. What a surprise." Kurillen said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I didn't think the boy had it in him." Vegeta laughed.

"Well I seem to remember that no one ever thought _you_ had it in yourself either." Bulma said to her husband. I, along with everyone else, laughed at the scowl that was plastered on his face.

"I'm just glad I'm going to be an Uncle." Goten said happily over by Trunks.

"I get grandbabies." I said and smiled. Goku wrapped his arms around me, but he looked deep in thought.

"What is it Goku?" I asked him. Everyone looked over at my husband waiting for his answer.

"Where do babies come from?" he asked. Everyone Aime dropped. The first one to laugh was Vegeta.

"Hahahahaha." was all he managed out of his mouth. I glared at him. And then I glared at my husband. This is why Gohan was educated. I turned my nose up at him and walked into the kitchen. No wander Videl had been eating so much. I smiled and started to make a little snack for everyone. This was so exciting. My first grandchild and I'm not even that old.

_A/N": Okay everyone who reads my fanfic. I know this chapter was a little dull and could use better attention and fix some stupid things in here, but I couldn't thing of anything to write. So I promise it is going to get better from here on out. I don't want to write another story that has potential but I don't care for it. That's not going to happen with this story. So please don't give any Bad reviews. If you don't like it, keep it to yourself. Thanks all! _


	5. Chapter 5 Gohan's Past

**WARNING: **_**The endings sappy!**_

_Gohan's POV_

I was flying through the air holding my crying Videl, heading out to a secluded place where we would be alone for a while. I couldn't believe she was pregnant. Well I could, and had to, but it was so unexpected. I never thought about a child being conceived that night. It just escaped my mind. What would people think? They wouldn't think I was the 'nerd boy Gohan' after this. How could I keep my identity a secret if people happened to get curious about me. OH, I just needed to shut it. I'm being selfish only thinking about myself. She's the one that has to go through this. I would be there for her though. I already liked her more than a friend should like another friend, so there would be no problem helping her out and being around when the baby was born. I wasn't that kind of person anyway. I was going to be a dad! This made me happy, yes, but was were we too young to be parents? I don't think so. Dad and mom had me when they were eighteen. But they had already been wed.

I just shook my head and looked down at Videl. I didn't like to see her cry. Not that I couldn't see her face or anything. It was hidden in my chest. I knew how she felt about weaknesses. I cuddled her closer and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and her blue orbs showed pain, confusion, fear, and I hope I didn't see a hint of regret.

"Don't worry Videl. We'll talk this over when we land. But I promise everything will be okay." I told her. She only nodded her head and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. I laughed when she made a disgusted face at the snot on her hand. She only smiled at me and buried her head back in my chest.

About ten minutes later I finally landed at one of my favorite places to go. Some would call it ridiculous, but they didn't know the meaning behind it.

"Where are we?" Videl mumbled in my chest. She picked her head up and looked around. Her face twisted in confusion as she looked at her surroundings.

"We're far off in the mountain lands on the other side of the world." I told her.

"Why?" she sniffled.

"Because we need to be far enough away from everybody." I said. I was about to continue when she flipped out.

"Why? Are you ashamed of me? Is that it? I thought you said-" I cut her off with the palm of my hand.

"Let me explain." I told her.

"Okay. Explain to me then." she said, sitting down on a rock.

"No interruptions." I demanded.

"Fine." she agreed.

"This place is where my Master and best friend Piccolo trained me to become a warrior." I started, staring off into the distance. And I began again. "I was four years old at the time and my father had just died for the first time." I said and took a deep breath. This wasn't too hard. I needed to tell her everything.

"But-" she began to say.

"Stop. No interruptions." I reminded her. She kept her mouth shut.

"So anyway, Piccolo trained me because we were readying ourselves for the arrival of the Saiyans. They were a cruel, heartless race of aliens that were going to blow up the Earth. My friends and, who you just met, but there are more, are called the Z Fighters. We protect the Earth. My dad is it's greatest protector. He is the most compassionate person you'll ever meet. Though he is a Saiyan. He was sent here as a baby to blow the Earth up before, but he was knocked on his head and he forgot all about it. He was a loving person afterwards." I said, feeling my heart pound in my chest.

"Go on." Videl said shakily. I smiled at her. She was concentrating hard on what I was telling her. That was good.

"So my Uncle Raditz showed up when I was four years old and he wanted my dad to come and fight with him and two others. When dad didn't comply he took me and was going to raise me to fight. But I heard my dad come for me from the spaceship I was trapped in and I heard him hurting. It was then that I found my power and knocked my Uncle down. Dad and Piccolo defeated him, causing my dad to die too. But before he went he warned us about the other two. It was Vegeta and Nappa." I told her.

"But Vegeta's nice. Well some-what anyway." she said in disbelief and annoyance at the Saiyan Prince.

"Now he is." I laughed. "But not always." I said getting serious again. "So anyway, I trained, as I said, and we were ready. Dad was wished back to life t help us. There are these seven mystical orange balls with a number of stars on them that grant anyone a wish if they have all seven. And so dad defeated Vegeta, but obviously spared his life. When we went to Namek, Piccolo's home, we met again there with the tyrant Frieza. He was pure evil and had to be stopped. After Kurillen died, he turned into a super saiyan and beat him. But he came to Earth to dispose of all of us because he was mad. Frieza had brought his father, King Cold, with him and it would have been a nasty fight, if not for Trunks that is." I smiled at the memory.

"Bulma's little boy?" she asked confused.

"Yes, but this Trunks traveled in a time machine his mother made to warn of a great evil that would arise. It was the androids. And with the android, there was Cell." I told her and looked for her expression.

"C-cell? My dad defeated him." she said shakily.

"No. He didn't. I did." I said.

"No way! Are you serious. You were a little boy. How could you...I mean…It's just not possible." she said standing up. I pulled her back down and willed her to listen further.

"I did defeat Cell. And I know I was a little boy. But I had reached Super Saiyan 2. I was strong enough. Stronger than anyone." I aid.

"So my dad lied." it wasn't really a question.

"Yes. I let him have the credit so that I could live in peace. And after we wished my dad to life again, I did." I said not noticing I left my dads death out.

"Your dad died?" Videl asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah. He saved us all when he used Instant Transmission to transport the explosive Cell away. Cell was detonating himself to get rid of us because he knew he would live. But after I killed Cell, we used the dragon balls to revive him again. Of course we had to use the one's on Namek. Once someone is wished alive by the Earth's dragon balls, they cant be wished back again." It told her.

"Oh." she said. "So why are you telling me all of this? I mean, I'm thankful I know all your secrets, but why now? Just because I'm pregnant." she asked.

"Yes and no." I answered. She looked at me confused, but I my expression told her I was thinking of something. And I was. I hoped she didn't flip out.

"Well you see, like I said, I a saiyan. And we, um, saiyans are strong, proud, now nice, but born different" I said looking away from her eyes.

"How do you mean 'different'?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well you see, since we're different, you'll have to get a home birthing-" I was cut off.

"Okay, now stop avoiding the question." she demanded.

] "I wasn't." I said, putting my hands in front of me.

"Well?" she waited.

"Well, we saiyans are born with…tails." I said,. It was a minute before she said anything.

"WHAT? A-a tail. Is this why you were telling me all this. Because my baby's going to be born with a freaking TAIL!" she hollered. I covered my ears and fell off the rock I was sitting next to her on. She was in hysterics.

"Yes. We're born with tails. And I told you because you did need to know, but because I wanted you to know. If we're going to be together-" she cut me off.

"WHO SAID WE'RE GOING TO BE TOGETHER?" she screamed at me.

"Well, with the baby and all.." I began.

"Yeah, well I believe in _love_ Gohan. And I would never be with someone that didn't love me." she said. Didn't lover her? I was crazy for her. Wait…

"Does that mean you love me Videl? Because you didn't say anything about that." I asked her.

"Well, I, uh, don't know yet." She stuttered. Do _you_ love me?" she asked. Well I wasn't going to lie to her in a situation like this.

"I think since the first day you started pestering me." I said and laughed, rubbing the back of my head and smiling my famous Son smile.

"I-You did?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I'm sure of it now." I told her. She smiled at me and came over to hug me. I hugged her back with love.

"So, you'll help me through this?" she asked. I scoffed at her. She really thought I wouldn't help her. Sometimes she could be so clueless.

"Of course Videl. This is my baby too, you know. Even if he or she wasn't conceived under the best details, or remembering any details from that night anyhow, I love you both and would do anything for you?" I told her and pecked my lips against her.

"Thanks Gohan." Videl said.

"Your welcome." I said.

THE NEXT DAY

_Videl's POV_

"I cant do this!" I said and started walking away. But Gohan was there and, of course, stopped me before I could flee.

"Videl, you can do this. You have me remember." he said, looking deep into my eyes. His black orbs were entrancing. But it didn't help any.

"No I cant do this!" I said and tried walking away again. No use, he had me by the wristes and there was no escaping. I was dead. It didn't matter if Gohan was here or not. I. Was. Dead.

"Videl. We have to tell you dad." Gohan said.

"Let go of my daughter." a gruff voice said from my doorway. We turned to see my dad, angry as hell, looking at me and Gohan. Well mostly Gohan.

"Sorry sir. But Videl has some news to share with you and was trying to get away." Gohan said, getting to the point. Of course he would. Stupid saiyan.

"Well mind telling me who you are first." my dad said, well demanded.

"This is Gohan Son. You know, the grown up little boy who defeated Cell." I said smirking at my dads reaction. He started to shiver and back away from Gohan.

"Ah Videl Don't scare him." Gohan scolded me.

"Well I need you to look more scary when I tell him I'm pregnant." I said and immediately slapped my hand over my mouth.

"WHAT?" My dad exploded. "YOU IMPREGNATED MY LITTLE GIRL. I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DEFEATED CELL THAT I TOOK ALL THE CREDIT FROM. SHE'S MY LITTLE GIRL, YOU SCUM!" my dad raged. If he kept yelling like this his head would explode.

"Calm down, Hercule." Gohan said, putting his hand out in front of him.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" he screamed. Gohan winced along with me but remanded his cool.

"I'm sorry sir, but it just happened. And I love your daughter very much and want to marry her. She also need to move to my place for the baby. It's safer." Gohan told my dad.

"Move to YOU place. NO!" my dad screamed and glared at Gohan.

"Dad listen. We'll explain why, but I have to go. I'm sorry. Mom would understand" I said and hugged my dad.

"If this explanation isn't good enough, you stay here." dad said. I knew the mom card would work, I thought smirking to myself.

After Gohan explained everything and who he is and where he's from, here, but where the saiyans are from, my dad complied. I could tell he was holding back tears as I packed my last bad to leave. I was glad he wasn't yelling, but I didn't want him to be sad.

"I love you daddy." I said and kissed his cheek. He hugged me for a while and watched me take off. It wasn't the last time I would see him, but it would be awhile. Besides, Chi Chi was planning our wedding. I mentally cringed. That woman scares me sometimes. Who knows what she'll so. I let those thoughts go as I felt Gohan hug me tighter to his body. I smiled at him and he kissed me as we were floating off into the sunset.

_A/N: Aww how romantic. Off into the sunset. NOT! More like a cheesy ending to a cheesy love story (: Hope you enjoyed!_


	6. Chapter 6 The First Few Months

_Videl's POV_

The first month of living with the Son family was different. Gohan and I still trained like we did when I wasn't living there. Except this time we were more careful. I even started training with Goku. When we went on breaks, he would talk about how cool it was going to be as a grandpa. He talked about spoiling the baby. But he did make it very clear that the baby was going to be a fighter. He said that Chi Chi didn't want Gohan fighting at first, so he couldn't train him.

Goten always pranced around the house exclaiming how when he was an Uncle he was going to do everything with the baby. It really freaked Gohan out. He would always try and explain to him that a baby was more fragile than a kid. And that he was NOT going to do anything to harm him/her. Chi Chi was planning our wedding. I didn't know what made her think Gohan and I were going to get married right away, but I didn't want to burst her happy little bubble. And plus I didn't want to get kicked out. Being pregnant and living with my dad seemed much worse.

Now the second month was a little embarrassing for me. My hips got to big for me to wear my leggings and my shirts were too short to wear without them. My pants didn't fit either. So I had to start wearing the sweats I brought with me and some of Gohan's. I didn't really think over my whole situation and how it was going to affect what I wore. So that meant I had to go shopping soon.

Now since Gohan and I dropped school and had Chi Chi tutor us, going to the mall was a problem. No one had seen the two of us in over two months, so I didn't know what they would think. I just hoped no one did see us. Maybe they wouldn't recognize me anyway since my hair was ear length now. But of course I wasn't that lucky. If they didn't recognize me, Gohan gave us away.

"Hey Gohan." I heard some shout behind us. Yep I knew it. It was a bad Idea to bring him. But he insisted that he come because he knew that if there was any danger that I would have spotted, I would be on the scene. Which wasn't true at all. I was undercover. I even wore one of Chi Chi's dresses so no one would suspect anything.

"Oh hey, Erasa." Gohan said turning around. I ignored both of them and kept going on ahead. Not one of them stopped me so I was in the clear. Unnoticeable. And it was a good thing because Erasa would have followed me around all day trying to see where I had gone and stuff. I just hoped Gohan kept his mouth shut. Which was likely because he didn't want anyone to know where he lived.

I looked around at the shops in the mall and decided to go to 'Comfy Fit' _(A/N: Not a real store.)_ And get more sweats, windbreakers and longer shirts. They had a nice variety of clothing in here. And the best thing about it, no one I knew was around. So when I checked out, I made sure the clerk kept me a secret. My credit card gave me away to him and I didn't need him blabbing to everyone that I shopped here. I had to pay him more money to keep his mouth shut, but I didn't mind. It was my dad's money. He wouldn't care.

I went around looking for Gohan and found him at the ice cream shop. I was thankful that he was alone now. He smiled at me when he saw me and ordered my favorite cone, Vanilla.

"So I see you got everything you needed." Gohan said, looking at my bags.

"Yeah." I said blushing. I found it embarrassing that I was going to get a lot bigger than this. That's why I had picked out some sweats and shirts that would be of help to me later on.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Videl. It's perfectly natural." Gohan said, noticing my blush. I mean who couldn't notice it. Oh yeah, everyone else.

"Well it is to me. So just don't say anything and I'll feel better." I said.

"If you were older, you wouldn't be fussing." Gohan stated.

"So. Usually people are married before they have babies. We're not even married and were only teenagers." I said and scooped ice cream in my mouth.

"So you are ashamed that your going to have my baby." Gohan said, his voice carrying hurt.

"No Gohan, that's not it at all. You wouldn't understand. Your not a girl. Let's just get out of here before anyone else recognizes us." I said getting up and leaving.

"You know, you're not even showing and your worried." Gohan said in my ear as we went outside.

"You know what Gohan. It's what people will think. Okay. They'll know." I told him. I pulled out a capsule for storage and clicked it and put my bags away. I encapsulated it and stuck it back in my pocket and flew off when no one was looking. Gohan followed.

"Why do you care what people think about you Videl?" Gohan asked about five minutes later.

"Why do you?" I snapped. I stopped in mid air outside the city and waited for him to answer.

"You know that's different Videl." he said.

"Is it Gohan. I'm going to have a part alien baby, so what's the difference. If anyone finds out about me being pregnant, my friends will want to see the baby. And when they see a tail they'll ask questions." I told him.

He didn't answer for a bit so I started to fly again. When he didn't follow I started to feel bad. He thought I was ashamed because I got pregnant by him, but that wasn't it at all. I started to cry and I couldn't see so I had to stop. Then I felt strong arms around me.

"I'm sorry Videl." Gohan said.

"Not your fault, it's mine." I sniffled into his chest.

"No it's not." he said.

"Yes huh." I mumbled.

"No." he said.

"Yes."

"No"

"Yes."

"Fine. Have it your way." he grumbled. I smirked at him through my tears. He just kissed them away and flew us both back to the house.

So I was glad when we didn't have to go back into the city. No one would know, if they didn't think something already, and we were left alone.

_A/N: This is probably going to be the shortest chapter I do but, the story isn't ending. I just could think of anything else to write for this chapter. I didn't want to add anymore time for her being pregnant until the next chapters. They're going to be funny. I can tell you that. Enjoy (:_


	7. Chapter 7 Another Day

_Videl's POV_

Oh this was mortifying. It wasn't the fact that I didn't like being pregnant, it was for the fact that I was growing each day. It wasn't by much, but I was. So now, here I was, five months pregnant and looking like I ate to much chocolate. (NO offense to anyone). I hate reduced myself to wearing sweatshirts that were too big for me so I didn't look fat. Gohan laughed when I told him why I wore them, but I know he didn't mean any harm by it.

"Videl, you look beautiful. I don't see why you want to hide yourself. I mean, only my family sees you." Gohan had said.

It was true that no one but Goku, Goten, and Chi Chi only saw me. But his friends came over sometimes, not that much, but I had to be prepared. Gohan, of course, had something to say about that too. "Well once you get bigger, a sweatshirts not going to hide you." I flushed when he said that. Just the thought of being so huge, well, it was weird. I had always had a slender body because I was a fighter. But I guess I was going to have to get over this phobia sooner or later.

"Hey Videl!" I heard someone call my name. It had been one week already since I stopped wearing sweatshirts. Time flew by quickly. Soon I'd be giving birth. I shuddered at that thought.

"What's up Goten?" I asked the bouncing little orange blur that circled around me. I had been sitting peacefully by a giant river, but I guess that peace would have to wait.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to let you know that Gohan wanted you to come back to the house." Goten said, standing in front of me now.

"Why didn't he come here himself and get me?" I asked curiously.

"He's nursing his wound form being hit on the head with momma's frying pan." Goten shuddered. Everyone who knew Chi Chi, knew that you did not want to get hit on the head with her frying pan. I shuddered to. I'm just glad that I was never one of her targets.

"Why did she hit him?" I asked.

"He said something bad." Goten simply said. I shrugged. It was a good enough explanation for me.

We arrived at the house about five minutes later. It would have been a shorter time, but flying to fast makes me nauseas. When we went inside, the table was set for dinner.

"Oh good your back. Time to eat." Chi Chi said. I sat down next to Gohan, who smiled at me, before starting to eat. I offered to help Ch Chi clean up afterwards but she always said no.

"I don't want anything harming my grandchild." she says all the time. I rolled my eyes when I turned away. I couldn't do anything physically laboring because it would harm the baby. It wouldn't harm the baby and she knew it. I guess she was just way too overprotective. Probably had something to do with the family because it was always in danger.

So instead, I just walked into the living room to watch TV with the others. Once I sat down, Gohan put his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. I loved being close to Gohan. He was one of those clingy, yet not-so-clingy type of guys. It was comforting and just the way I liked it. Hey, I was a girl and needed my space.

"Want to go upstairs?" Gohan whispered after a half an hour. I nodded and followed him to "our" room. This was only for the time being. We didn't do anything, like what we did to get into this little situation. We cuddled and kissed though. It was another thing I like doing with Gohan. And when I was ready to have sex with him again, like AFTER the baby was born, it was going to be so special.

"I love you Videl." Gohan whispered in my ear as we lay down on the bed.

"Dido." I responded. I felt him smile into my hair. Just then the baby kicked(Don't really know if they can do that at five months, but this one did).

"I felt that." Gohan said. I could hear joy in his voice. I smiled and turned toward him and was met by his lips. I smiled into them and he started to deepen the kiss. I knew what he wanted. He was a saiyan and saiyans were very intimate. Or at least that's what I heard from Vegeta when I had a very awkward conversation with him. But I wasn't going to think about that right now. It was a little weird to think about Vegeta when I was kissing Gohan. When we parted, I was out of breath. Soon after I fell asleep. Being pregnant does make a girl tired.

But before I drifted off, I could have sworn I heard Gohan say, "My lovely girls."

_Sorry this chapter is short but I have been doing other stuff and dealing with a lot a family drama._

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 My Girls

_Videl's POV_

When I woke up in the morning, Gohan was gone. I sighed and went to take a shower. As the water cascaded down my body, I felt awkward. It was strange how I was coming along. I was getting bigger every day. I wondered if I would ever stop growing. At this rate I'd be huge. Instead of the process taking nine months it took twelve. I mean, come on! That's a whole year. Maybe there was a point when everything would slow down once I came more along. I mean seven months more was a lot to come by.

I got out of the shower soon after the water turned cold. As if it could smell the food from downstairs, my stomach growled. I laughed at it.

"Yeah, I know. I'm going." I said to it. I shook my head at myself. I was soon to become insane. Ha.

The kitchen and dining room were hectic places in the morning. Chi Chi was so busy bustling around cooking and Goku, Goten, and Gohan were complaining that they were hungry. If was even more hectic when they actually ate the food. I mean, were they bottomless pits.

How are you Videl?" Chi Chi asked me when she sat down to eat.

"Fine." I answer. I tell her this everyday. I was fine. Wouldn't she get the point already. Don't get me wrong. I love Chi Chi like she was my own mother, but sometimes she could just get so annoying. And this wasn't even the icing on the cake. Ha.

"That's good." she said. After that said, the table was silent. The only noise heard was the family digging in the food.

After all the food had vanished from the table, Gohan and I excused ourselves to go and study. I hated studying. I don't see why Chi Chi wanted us to get better in our education. Come on! Gohan was already smart enough, but that wouldn't do for Chi Chi.

"Videl, are you ok?" Gohan asked me. I had been staring out the window for a bit now. I looked over at him and he had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"No." I said. It was so boring here.

"What's wrong." he asked concerned.

"It's so boring here. I miss my friends. Well Erasa, anyways. But I cant see her like this. And there isn't anything else to do." I huffed, falling on my back.

"Is that all?" Gohan laughed.

"It's not amusing Gohan. You cant say that your not bored." I said. He was about to respond when I cut him off. "What am I saying. Of course it's not boring here for you. You grew up here, so why would it be. You like your space. And I'm just invading it with my complaints." I said. I was looking away from him. I knew he didn't feel like I was a nuisance, but sometimes I felt like one.

"You know that's not true. I love you Videl. And I love our babies. Your all welcome here. So stop with the negative thoughts. Its not good for you or for them either." Gohan said.

"I knew you were going to-them?" I stopped what I was going to say.

"Yes. Them." Gohan smiled. So it wasn't just me hearing things. Gohan really did say he loved his girls. But he said it as more than just me and the baby. Because it was just pone baby, but to. I smiled at him and hugged him. What else was there to do? This was going to happen anyway. I would just have to deal with it. It wasn't as if I didn't care though. I did. I was just afraid.

"I always wanted a little girl when I was older." I told him. I was so damn emotional that I started to cry. But they weren't just happy tears. They were also frightened ones. But Gohan didn't need to know that.

"Well, the only older your going to get is seven months. Then you can have your little _girls_." Gohan said. I nodded into his chest. He brought my face to his and kissed away my tears. I kissed him back with so much passion.

"Are you ever going to say it?" he asked between kisses.

"Say what?" I asked. I stopped our little make-out session and stared at him.

"That you love me too?" he asked. He had this weird expression on his face but I couldn't make it out.

"I do say it." I told him.

"No. You just say ditto. And just now 'it'." Gohan said.

I opened my mouth to say that I didn't, when I realized I did. I had never once told Gohan that I loved him. I should tell him now. But why cant I? I knew I loved him. So why couldn't I just say it.

"I-" Gohan shushed me though.

"Only say it when your ready." he said. I looked at him. I wanted to say it. I really did. But something was stopping me. I just had to figure out what.


	9. Chapter 9 I Got To Get Out Of Here

**VPOV**

Once I hit the six month mark I was done walking to far places. I couldn't even fly at least a minute by myself because it was too tiring. Chi Chi told me that it was normal. She went through the same thing, Twice. The only twice I'm getting is a two for one deal. I'm not saying I'm not happy and all but I didn't even think I could raise one child, what makes me think I can raise two. This was all so frustrating. I had to sort things out and fast. Well not so fast because I had another six months to go but this six months went by quick. It was if I blinked and boom, fat and energy less. Life sucks sometimes. I didn't want to think I had ruined my life but now I couldn't do all the things that I wanted to do before. And I missed my friends. I wished so much every day that I could be with them and hang out at the mall, and even fight crime again. But no. I was pregnant with an alien's baby and I couldn't let anyone know. Not even my best friend.

I was working in the kitchen helping Chi Chi make dinner. She insisted that I just relax on the couch and not do anything that could harm me-which was really getting irritating-but I told her I was tired of doing nothing all day. All I did anymore was spend time with Gohan talking about my life and he told me more about his. His was far more interesting than mine. I loved hanging with him and stuff but I needed a me time and my me time was lacking.

"Videl," Chi Chi called.

"Yes," I asked her.

"You seem a bit distracted today. Is there something on your mind?" she asked.

I sighed. I wanted to share my frustration with someone and it would be good to have her listen. She knows what it was like to be in my position. Well not my exact position but close enough because she had Gohan when she was eighteen or nineteen.

"Yes. There is something on my mind," I tell her.

"I'm listening," she says. (Still cooking dinner while conversation is going on).

"Well I've been so frustrated for a while now. It's just too hard right now. I want to go do something that I used to do. I want to have a me time. But I can't do that now. All it is, is sit and relax. I get the same crap from everyone. Especially Gohan, and it's been getting to me. I just want to have one day to myself or have a girls night." I tell her. She listened and looked understanding.

"You could have all that and more if you didn't care what people thought. You could invite your friends over and have fun with them, but you're afraid they'll judge you," Chi Chi said.

"I know and I'm sick of it. But they cant know. Not in this situation." I told her.

"I know and I'm very sorry. If you had a friend that could be trusted maybe?" she said.

"No. Erasa's too much of a gossiper." I say sadly and it's true. Erasa will spill my secret in a heartbeat.

"Why don't You, I, Bulma, and Eighteen hang out and have a little girl's night of or own this weekend?" Chi Chi suggested.

"It wouldn't be the same." I told her looking down at the food I was chopping. My eyes were watering for my own self pity and I knew I was going to cry. Chi Chi stopped what she was doing and came over to give me a hug.

"I know and I'm sorry." she said.

"I need to get away and go somewhere," I say in a whisper, knowing she could hear me.

"How about to Capsule Corp?" she suggested. I shook my head. "Or how about you go camping and take a capsule house. Bulma's got plenty. I perked up at her idea.

"I love it. Do you think she will let me borrow one?" I asked excited.

"Of course." Chi Chi grinned. I could that she wasn't too sure about the whole idea about me going alone so I suggested that Gohan go with me. She loved that idea. I was happy all through cooking dinner now. I had something to look forward too. I couldn't wait.

After dinner I went to get the boys. Goten and Goku were sparring outside and Gohan was nowhere to be seen. It was odd. He was always around for dinner.

"Where's Gohan?" Goku asked while we were eating.

"I couldn't find him." I said.

"He's missing food." Goten said as if it was the best thing in the world; which it was to him.

We all smiled at him and laughed. After dinner was over with I cleaned up the dishes. Chi Chi insisted on doing them but I told her to go enjoy her time with her husband and son. She smiled and went into the living room to hang out with them.

When I just washed the last of the dishes, Gohan came through the door. He looked exhausted.

"Hey, where were you?" I asked him.

"Doing something," he smiled and walked over to me.

"Doing what?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh it's a surprise." he said, bending down and kissing me on the lips. I kissed him back with eagerness. I may be bored around Gohan sometimes, but I could never be bored kissing him.

He pulled away when I ran out o breath. "is it now?" I asked.

"Mhmm." he said and leaned in again,

Before our lips touched he was tackled by a blur of orange smallness.

"Goten, I could have hurt Videl." Gohan scolded the little saiyan.

"I'm sorry, but I missed you at dinner." he said with those cute little eyes of his.

"That doesn't make up for almost hurting her." he said.

"Gohan, be nice." I scolded him. Bending down I picked Goten up and smiled at him.

"How about we play a game." I suggested.

"Hide and seek," he bounced. I giggles at his cute little ways and nodded.

"I'll count." I told him. He smiled and leaped out of my arms.

"You and him are inseparable." Gohan said,

"That would be me and you dear." I told him. He raised his eyebrow at me and raced off. Let the games begin(:


	10. Chapter 10 Are You Really What I Want?

**Gohan's POV**

Today I was going to take Videl deep into the mountains and get away from everything and everyone. It was a good thing I'd overheard her and mom talking. I felt a little down at first when she wanted to get away from everyone and be alone, but I sure was thankful when she said she wanted me to come along. Now I could surprise her. She wouldn't know what was happening until we got to my secret little place in the mountains. I planned on taking her while she was asleep tonight. I know she wont wake because it takes a lot to wake her up.

Smiling to myself and shaking my head about my goofy girlfriend, I made my way to Bulma's place. Mom had called her to let her know to have a capsule house ready at hand so I could get it and go. Unfortunately, Vegeta would never let me leave without a spar.

"Hello!" I called when I landed at the Capsule Corporation house. I walked inside the door and was tackled by a blur of purple.

"Hey Gohan! Where's Goten?" Trunks asked.

"He's with my dad. They're playing some sort of game while training," I told him. He looked sad at this news but quickly got over it.

"That's okay," he said, "I can play with you."

"Sorry, I'm just here to get a capsule house from your mom," I told him, sensing that Bulma was coming.

"Why do you need a capsule house. Don't you already have a house? Or did your dad blow it up again?" Trunks asked confused.

"I'm taking Videl on a little vacation. And I don't think my dad would EVER blow up our house again. Not after what mom did to him the last time," I told him with a shake of my head.

"What did she do?" Trunks asked. I sweat dropped and tried to find a way out of telling him the truth. It just so happens that a certain someone didn't have playtime in the bedroom for almost half a year. I shuddered. I did not want to even think about that either.

"Something your mother does to me brat." Thank you Vegeta. This time I was actually glad to see him.

"Ohhh…" Trunks said shrugging. Then he went away.

"Well Gohan, what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with your mate right now?" Vegeta said.

"I actually am here to get a capsule house from Bulma," I told him just as Bulma came in.

"It's ready Gohan. Here you go," she said, tossing me the capsule.

"Thanks a bunch," I smiled at her and took off, only to be shot down in the front yard.

"Where do you think you're going? Spar. Now." Vegeta said walking inside to the GR. I sighed and followed him in. I knew this would happen.

**Videl's POV**

I was so tired. I couldn't even help Chi Chi with anything today. I just wanted to sleep all day and that is exactly what I am going to do. Or had wished for. But no, two males interrupted that for me.

"VIDEL!" Goten yelled from somewhere in the house. I sighed and yawned tiredly when the door to the bedroom burst open. Goten rushed up to me, Goku not far behind.

"Yes, Goten?" I said yawning.

"You look beat," he said innocently.

"I'm tired," I told him.

"Oh," he said looking shameful. His guilt soon wore down and she smile, jumping up and down. "You want to come fishing?" he asked me.

"Goten-" I was about to reject but he gave me those puppy dog eyes. I could say no to those eyes.

"Okay" I said.

"Yay!" he yelled jumping up and down, hugging me.

"Videl, if you're too tired to come, you don't have to." Goku said picking up Goten, who was happy to sit on his shoulders.

"No it's fine. I just need some help up," I said embarrassingly. He reached out to help me and I smiled my thanks.

"Are we flying?" I asked, already hating the idea.

"No," Goku told me and put his fingers to his head. Instantly we were at a little creek. The IT made me a little woozy and I ran to the nearest tree and puked.

"Haha, sorry," Goku told me when I came back. He smiled his Son grin and went to join Goten in the water. I just sat down next to the creek and watched them play. It was a lovely sight. Father and son. Fishing together and having a good time.

I felt a pang in my chest. That's how Gohan would be. I knew he would be. But was I really ready for it? Was I really ready to settle my life down and be a mother. Chi Chi told me that she and Goku married at eighteen and she was a wife and mother the whole time. But that wasn't how I wanted to live my life. I wasn't even eighteen myself and not even married to Gohan yet. Is there even a yet though? Do I love Gohan as much as I say I do. I mean, I haven't even told him I loved him.

Tears started forming in my eyes as I thought this over. I was happy to be a mother and all, but not now. I couldn't honestly say I wanted children right now, maybe not until I was in my late twenties. There was so much I couldn't do now. I really needed that get away. I needed to get away from everyone. Especially Gohan.

"Videl?" I heard someone say. I looked up and there he was. Always there. Why couldn't I be away from him longer than a few hours.

"Yes Gohan?" I asked him.

"You're crying," he said bending down to wipe away my tears.

"Oh," I said. I didn't even realize that my tears fell over.

"Gohan!" Goten screamed from the creek. I looked over towards the creek to see Goku and Goten waving Gohan over to join them.

"Go have fun," I told him when I saw he was about to decline.

"Are you sure? Come join." he said, but I was already shaking my head.

"I'm too tired," told him. He stared at me for a minute before he decided that I would be alright. Kissing me, he got up and joined his family in the creek. It just added to the picture and I couldn't find a reason for why I had such negative thoughts before. Gohan and I were perfect for each other. Right? I never answered myself. Instead, I fell asleep in the grass.


	11. Chapter 11 Lazy Getaways

**Videl's POV**

Slowly I started to awake. Fluttering my eyes I turned on my side. I blinked a couple of times and realized that I was not on the grass I fell asleep on. Looking around the room after sitting up, I realized that I wasn't in any room that I recognized. Getting up, I walked out of the room following a sweet aroma. Entering a kitchen, I found Gohan preparing breakfast.

"Where are we?" was the fist thing I asked him. He turned around, a bit startled probably.

"Oh, you're awake," he said with a small smile.

"That doesn't answer my question," I told him, shifting my eyes to the food he was cooking.

"We are deep in the mountains. Somewhere in the 593 area," he told me, setting a plate of food down on the table. My eyes followed the food, but I was still paying attention to Gohan.

"So I take it you overheard my little conversation with you mom then," I say, sitting down in the chair, ready to stuff my face.

"Yeah," he said nervously. I stopped talking and started eating. Note to self: Gohan can cook. And a lot. He made my breakfast as big as his. Or maybe I took his breakfast and he took mine. One or the other. I didn't care. This food was good.

I finished my breakfast about the same time Gohan did. He cleaned up while I made my way to the make-shift living room. I had to admit, this place was homey. I sat down on the couch and picked up a book that was on the table and started to read. About twenty minutes later Gohan came in the room and sat down next to me. I put my book down and he pulled me into a kiss. I didn't want to pull away either. It felt so good to have his lips on mine. But, I pulled anyway, even before I was out of breath.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"Don't be," he said. I looked into his eyes and they were smiling. He scooted closer to me and placed a hand on my stomach. The babies must have liked the feel of Gohan because they kicked. I looked back up to Gohan and we laughed. It was an honest and cheerful laugh.

"Well, what do you want to do today?" he asked me.

"I don't know. Be lazy, stuff my face, play some games.." I said trailing off and looking at him. He just smiled and nodded in approval.

_The Next Day_

All day yesterday Gohan and I did nothing. And it was the best day I had had in a long time. We watched movies and he fed me little cheese ball snacks and red to the babies. It was wonderful. I hadn't been this full of myself in a while. I had many lazy days throughout these last six and a half months but yesterday was just me and Gohan.

Yesterday also made me realize a few things. I wasn't mad at Gohan, nor was I really so against him anymore. I don't know why I had ever thought negatively about our whole being together in the first place. I still didn't want to become a mother so young and give up my life, but I had to get over that problem and grasp the new life that was ahead of me.

I just hoped I could.


	12. Chapter 12 Bad Dreams

**Videl's POV**

I was dreaming and I knew I was dreaming. I could sense that what I was seeing wasn't real. It didn't make it less painful though….

I was walking through the woods by this little river. I knew I was far away from home. Not so far away from the capsule house though. I could feel Gohan was near me. He would always protect me.

As I was walking alongside the riverbank I saw this man. He was sitting on the edge of the water fishing. I walked closer too him. I don't know why, but it was like my feet were acting as if they had a mind of their own. I could sense danger. I grabbed my stomach as I approached this man. And I paused my steps as I felt the flat, silky skin of my stomach. I looked down. There was nothing there. No bump, no baby. My babies were gone.

Panicking I ran towards the man. I shook him and screamed. "Where are they?" I was shout but he would not answer. I fell to my knees and started crying. What was happening. Where id my babies go? Were they..? I mean could they be…gone? Dead? I cried some more. The hardest I'd ever cried. This is when the man looked at me. He stood tall as I sat on my knees weeping. He looked familiar. As he crouched sown, I realized it was Gohan.

"Videl," he said. I tried to scoot away from him.

"Videl," he repeated, this time grabbing a hold of me.

"Let me go!" I screamed and thrashed.

"VIDEL!" Gohan screamed and I bolted up in bed. Sweat caked my entire body. I was still panicking when I saw Gohan holding me.

"Videl?" he questioned. I moved him aside and looked down at my stomach and felt my babies. I knew it wasn't real. But it was horrifying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Gohan asked me. I looked up at him, still holding my stomach, and began to cry. He pulled me into him and I wrapped my arms around him. I was so scared. And he was here. But what did my dream mean?

I knew one thing was for sure. I wasn't scared about being a mother any longer. I don't think I could ever be right again if I lost them. As I cried into Gohan shoulders, I made a decision to love more and more.

_Noon that same day:_

**Bulma's POV**

Working all morning was hard. It was lunch time now and Vegeta and Trunks would be yelling for food soon. I sighed getting up. I didn't want to have to listen to them all day long complaining about being starved.

I walked up to the kitchen, readying all that I needed to prepare the meal, when a wave of nausea took over me. I ran to the nearest bathroom I could find and puked up what I had for breakfast. That was odd. I didn't feel sick or anything.

Ignoring it for now, I went back to the kitchen to start the meal for the two very hungry saiyan. I made loads upon loads of meat sandwiches for them. Yup, a everyday regular lunch. I honestly don't know where these saiyan put it all. It's like their stomachs are bottomless pits.

As soon as I was done making the last of the sandwiches, Vegeta and Trunks walked in, sweaty and starving. I set the meals on the table and watched as they ate. Halfway through eating his meal, Vegeta looked up at me with a confused expression. It didn't stay confused long. Soon it turned to shock.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"Nothing," he said and continued eating. Nothing my ass. He still looked a little shocked and, what was that, there was a small smile on his face. Whatever. Vegeta has always been weird. I just sat their watching them, and sometimes Vegeta would watch me.


	13. Chapter 13 I Love You

**Gohan's POV**

I held Videl in my arms all day. The only time I left her side was when we had to take care of bathroom business and when I made our food. Other than that, I didn't want to leave her side. She seemed so upset and horror stricken when she awoke this morning. My own heart aches when I saw such sorrow on her face. She didn't want to tell me what her nightmare was about. The only hint I got at all about it was when she would mutter something about keeping her family close to her. Something along the lines of protecting them. So the only thing I could imagine was that Videl had a nightmare about losing our baby girls. I don't see why she would worry though. I was here to protect all three of them. I would never let anything bad happen to her. I swore upon my life I wouldn't.

When it was time for dinner, Videl came with me too the kitchen. She seemed to be getting out of her shaken mood since this morning. By morning tomorrow she would be back to normal and I could take her to see the waterfalls and set up a little picnic. (a/n: yeah, "little" picnic). Tonight for dinner I was making chicken and rice. It seemed to be what Videl always wanted to eat, so I always made it. I didn't mind. It was good.

"I'm sorry for today. I was over exaggerating the whole situation because of one silly little nightmare,' Videl said, catching me off guard.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry Videl. You're emotional and deserve a day in bed," I tell her, setting the first bowl of rice in front of her. She began to eat.

"Yeah, but I acted like a drama queen," she said in between bites.

"You're allowed to," I told her, setting the chicken on the table. I was almost done making my bowl of rice.

"Says who?" she questioned.

"Me," I told her bluntly, setting my bowl of rice on the table and sitting myself in front of it. I began to scarf down my food.

"And why should I listen to you Gohan?" she asked me.

I looked over the rim of my bowl and smirked. Licking my lips I got up and went to her side of the table. I grabbed her around the waist and turned her around so she was facing me. Now that we were both standing, and her still being shocked, I swooped in for a kiss and she melted in my hands. Her lips moving against mine was a sweet taste of heaven. She tasted like cherries. No matter what she ate she always tasted like cherries.

"I'm I allowed to have a say now?" I asked her, pulling back just a little so our lips were barely touching.

"Mmm," she lazily hummed, opening her eyes half way.

"Well," I urged.

"Sure," she said and dove back in for a kiss. We only parted again when my stomach rumbled.

"Me too," she said, talking to my stomach. I laughed along with her and went to sit back down and enjoy my food.

The next day went exactly how I planned. Videl was in a really good mod when she woke up. She told me that tonight her dreams landed her on cloud nine. It was a complete 360 that I was hoping for.

"What are we doing today," she had asked me.

"It's a surprise," I told her. I knew she wasn't very fond of surprises, but she could last through this one. The suspense wouldn't kill her.

"The suspense is killing me!" Videl whined as I held her while flying to the waterfalls.

"Just wait, we'll be there in a couple of minutes," I told her.

"But-"

"Drop it Videl," I said with a heavy sigh. She sure was a pain in the butt sometimes.

"Hmph!" she huffed and crossed her arms over her bulging belly. I couldn't help but chuckle at her antics. It was funny how she reminded me of the little chibi's.

Soon we reached the waterfalls. I loved the ay they looked around this time of the year. They were cool to the touch but not too shabby.

"Oh its beautiful," she told me, looking amazed at the site before her. By the waterfalls I had already come earlier and set up our picnic. Thank goodness no little critters came and snatched any food away.

"It's all for you," I told her, wrapping my arms around her waist. I loved doing this because I loved to feel her belly and what we created together. Even if our girls will be born out of a one night stand, it doesn't make me love them any less. They were still born out of love…and alcohol, but lots of love.

"I love you," I heard a whisper. I didn't know if I was suppose to hear it or not because it was so soft, but the wind carried that sweet kiss to my ears, I gasped and hugged Vidle a little tight whilst turning her around.

"What?" I asked her. She never flat out told me she loved me but I always knew it. I loved to hear it though.

"I love you," she said louder. I smiled and kissed her with so much passion.

This day was better than I ad planned for.


End file.
